


Secret

by silverestneko



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverestneko/pseuds/silverestneko





	Secret

#贾拉  
#r18  
#私设，並非情人关系

矛盾，邪念，佔有慾。

从知晓看似风光无限的阿里王子是那人人喊打如过街老鼠的阿拉丁，各种念头晃若细长的触角，肆无忌惮地鑽入贾方肌肤的毛孔，像藤蔓一样伸展，入心入肺地缠绕着。

一方面，有道声音在脑海中告诉自己被阿拉丁欺骗这个仇非报不可。可是在另一方面，阿拉丁以王子形象出现的那一刹那却吸引了他的目光。 白色的礼服把男孩衬托得越发英俊，经过梳洗后的脸蛋使人难以移开目光。

带着健康肤色的脸庞透着棱角分明的俊美，浓密的眉毛叛逆地稍稍向上扬起，长而微捲的睫毛下，是一双闪烁如星辰，热情如火的眼眸。为他本就狂野不拘的外表增添上一丝性感。那一身月白项银细花纹底锦服无不释放着身份的象徵，但透过那双眼睛，贾方知道眼前的王子就是背叛了自己的小偷。

可是这名男人对于他的吸引力却大于那个可以使他摆脱一人之下万人之上的神灯。也许在阿拉丁肮髒的时侯并没有人愿意去了解这名男孩，但是在稍微打扮过后，他却拥有堪比阿格拉巴公主的美貌。

他是一颗未经打磨的鑽石。

即使不愿，但贾方必须承认对方并不在他的计划之内。他的目标十分明确，他希望整个世界的人向他俯首。而他的第一步便是成为苏丹，而不是再站在一人之下万人之上的位置。日復一日的工作对他来说就像漫长岁月，他也曾是被人唾弃的过街老鼠。可是贾方没有像阿拉丁那坚定的心智，黑暗湮没了他的身影，埋没了他的良知，使他踏着上千人的尸体站到今天的位置。

为了不再回到被拳打脚踢的日子，深入骨髓的折磨，贾方不惜一切要攻打公主母亲的祖国。面对苏丹的沉默不语，使他感到不顾一屑。

在贾方成为大臣后的第十年，他在幽深黑暗的洞窟里成功找到神灯，却又因阿拉丁而掀起一场惊天的风暴。  
在他命人将对方送到自己房间的时候，他却拥有了心满意足的感觉。是一种得到神灯也无法拥有的满足感。

男孩被抓来时仍穿着昨天晚宴的服装，还记得一切都是那麽欢欣热烈，簷下那一盏盏像星星一般的灯，像星河般蜿蜒。音乐和美酒装饰着庭院，宴会上洋溢着各人的笑声与福乐。

贾方清楚地记得，男孩眼里满满都是那名身穿深绿色礼服的公主，对方的一举一动在他眸中点缀着银河与群星。阿拉丁轻柔地接过茉莉的手，彷彿那是神明赐予的稀世珍宝。那是全世界上最美丽的眼睛，无法被任何人夺去。一但离开了男孩，再要美丽也将暗然失色。

而现在，这名美丽的男孩正被绑在贾方的面前，他依旧无法逃出自己的手心。伸出手捏了捏对方的下巴，指尖传来的温度提醒着阿拉丁面前的是一条危险的眼镜蛇。阿拉丁企图避开对方的碰触，却也因此激怒了对方。

“阿里王子，看来你选择隐瞒？还是你希望我称你为阿拉丁？”

阿拉丁眼里闪过一丝慌乱，却又很快平復下来。贾方不得不称贊他是个聪明的小偷，懂得在众人面前把他们迷得一塔煳涂。正正因为他不容易得到，却使他越发迷人。

尝过王室贵族的权力后，阿拉丁逐渐难以抵御各种各样的诱惑，这是他冒着生命危险，穿梭在熔岩间，最终一个巧合下才得到的神灯。 

那是使整个阿格拉巴都为之疯狂的武器，他不容许自己好不容易得到的一切毁于一旦。

阿拉丁一直以为自己只能一辈子活在这严酷岁月裡，每次偷窃只勉强够维持生活的日子。直到某天他看到了一名身穿低调华服的女人，把苹果递给两名饿得快要昏倒的孩子。她甚至忘记了自己身上除了母亲死前留给她的手镯并没有任何钱财。

在男孩拉过女孩的手躲过小贩的攻击的那一刻，微风温柔地勾起了女人的面纱。在惊慌的情绪下使女孩的两颊更加红润，那微微张大的眼眶裡，晶亮的眸子缓慢游动着，丰满的下巴微微上翘，朝男孩露出一个微笑。

这一眼，使阿拉丁一头扎进了爱情陷阱，使他面对有被处死的机会也要救下这名女孩。

他很贪婪，却同时比任何人的心灵都要纯洁。以致他希望变成一个王子亦只是希望能够更进一步接近茉莉公主。

“小偷先生，请问你回过神了吗？” 贾方不满地哼了一声，高居临下的看着对方。此刻的男孩少了一份叛逆，多了一份少年应有的腼腆。看起来就像一个无辜的王子，至少在其他人眼中看起来。

阿拉丁死死地咬着牙，身上价值不菲的华服已被灰尘染成肮髒的颜色。双手在不停挣扎时已经被折磨出一条条红痕。被强得捏着咽喉使他拥有强烈的呕吐感，却只能硬生生的憋回去。 他抬起头，狠狠的撞向贾方的下巴。那双眼睛如刀锋般锐利，却不带一丝杂质。

想要索取他的一切，想要狠狠的蹂躏他。

贾方的下巴被撞得嗡嗡作响，可是随着硬得发疼的并不只有他的脑袋。他的裤裆也发胀的要命。

“阿拉丁你知道吗？也许我从前最想拥有的是神灯，但我改变主意了。” 权杖的尖端随着“撕拉”的一声撕下了男孩无比珍贵的服装。

“我现在最想要的是肏你。” 

男孩开叉至胸膛的上衣，使贾方的下身变的又硬又疼。阿拉丁那结实的胸膛使他机乎控制不住他的理智。可怜的男孩并不知道他的一个眼神对禁慾多年的男人来说是个邀请，更是能把人迷得神魂颠倒。

“也许换个审问方式，我们的阿里王子会愿意告诉我们他的小秘密。” 

解下沉重的长袍，贾方跪坐在地上用双手撑开对方大腿。像信徒祷告一样小心翼翼地舔舐着那对精緻饱满的睾丸。佈满老茧的手上下摩擦着敏感的龟头，在对方的柱身上回亲吻舔舐。直到对方的性器变得坚挺发硬，晶莹剔透的流液汩汩而下。

贾方模彷着吞咽的动作把对方的阴茎往里面吃入。温暖湿润的口腔把阿拉丁初经人事的性器含得舒服极了，甚至微微翻了翻白眼。奈何男孩双手被禁锢着，只能往往向前弯腰企图把性器往对方口里捅。  
快感让阿拉丁挺腰往里顶，屁股因磨擦着椅子粗糙的表面而引起的情动使他试图捅到更深的地方。

窒息感使贾方额头上染上一层薄汗，如水晶一样滴落在光滑的地板上。喉咙被对方的抽插弄的发疼，阿拉丁微微抬头，忍无可忍之下发出轻微的呻吟声。感受到对方已把精液射在自己的嘴里，贾方把口中的硬物吐出来，浓郁的精液夹杂着唾液沿着嘴角流下，沾湿了自己的黑色长裤，开出一朵朵白色的小花。

伸出手撸动着男孩的阴茎，随着上下撸动着茎身，用指尖坏心眼的按压着马眼，快感充斥着整个脑袋，使阿拉丁觉得自己快要疯掉！然而无法释放的痛苦使他只能懊恼的挣扎着，他的智理告诉他不该向对方索求，可是他的身体却挣脱大脑的指令，溢出透明的液体。

贾方从不是什麽优雅的绅士，他狠狠揪着男孩的头髮逼他低下头来和自己接吻。他狠狠地啃咬着对方的下唇，直至鲜血染红自己苍白无色的嘴唇。

“噢，是李子酱的味道。” 贾方吮吸着男孩的舌头，怜爱的亲吻着男孩的齿腔。阿拉丁脑里一片溷沌，羞耻感使他微微偏过头。对方轻轻的捏着对方敏感的乳头，加大了揉捏的力度，苏麻感使男孩微微颤抖。舌尖沿着男孩的耳廓向下舔舐，在脖颈处留下一串串如红果子的印记。

“既然你喜欢果酱，那麽你便用那淫荡的小嘴吃吃看，使你每次享用果酱都想起那被我操得不像人形的后穴。” 星光在手心凝聚，最终幻化成一瓶来自阿里阿巴巴的李子果酱。

用手指沾了沾果酱，涂抹在对方的乳头上，然后低头含着一侧的乳头，轻轻在其上吮吸，模拟着婴儿吃奶的动作，把红肿的乳尖吻的湿漉漉的，洋溢着闪烁的水光。贾方用齿尖衔住发硬红得滴血的乳尖，轻轻的往外拉扯。同时亦不忘把果酱舔食乾淨，坏心眼的用舌尖在乳尖上打圈圈。

“呼……即使你这样做，你也永远无法成为第一……” 男孩的话一瞬间惹火了男人，贾方狠狠的啃咬着对方精緻的锁骨，苏麻感使阿拉丁双眼变得朦胧。

“可是你现在还是在我身下准备被我操！”贾方笑了笑，狠狠着咬住对方的耳垂。另一隻手沾上李子酱，暴躁地往肛口里伸进一隻手指。男孩穴口的嫩肉一下子含住男人的手指一开一合地嘬抿，显然十分迷恋对方的入侵。

“啊！不要用果酱……嗯！”

“还是说，你认为公主殿下能用她的大阴茎狠狠的捅进你这张淫水流不断的小口？”阿拉丁健康的深麦色皮肤上染上了一层薄汗，其湿润程度不低于他那像水龙头一样溷合着果酱的往外流水。

解开了捆绑着阿拉丁手上的绳子，套在那挺立的性器上。抱紧对方使他跨坐在自己身上，肛口对紧着自己早已硬得发紫的性器上，勐然地往上一顶。撕裂的痛楚使阿拉丁浑身肌肉都绷紧了，并没有过多的扩张使男孩穴口狠狠的绞住男人的阴茎。

“阿拉丁你可真是个宝贝，放鬆一点，你要把我夹断了。”

紧緻的穴口使贾方舒服得飙出一串脏话，扶着对方的腰毫不心疼的向上捅进去。男孩两条腿因疼痛而颤抖着，只能搂住对方的脖子支撑着自己的身体。贾方并没有急着动作，而是让对方缓解一下被强行进入的不适感。在感到对方已经开始放鬆后用力的啪打着男孩的屁股。痛楚令阿拉丁忍不住小声呜咽着，试图向下滑含进整根性器。贾方咬了咬牙，狠狠的朝里面一记重顶。其粗壮的形状操得小腹狠狠的凸出来。痛苦带来的折磨让男孩颤抖着尖叫出声，双手狠狠的勒紧着对方的脖子。

穴肉狠狠的嘬着贾方的茎体，可是这使他不为所动，往深处狠狠一顶，男孩的身体一下子软了下来。阿拉丁用小腿缠住对方的腰部以保持平衡，得到对方的默许，贾方开始了粗暴而急促的操弄。掐着对方的腰，指甲狠狠的陷入腰部的软肉里，用力的捅弄着。阿拉丁自问是个特别能吃苦的人，即使被拳打脚踢也不会吭声，但在未被开发的性事上他却无法自控的夹杂着哭腔与呻吟。而擦至一个点使贾方逼出男孩的一声尖叫。

男孩不自禁地颤了一下，眼裡雾濛濛水润润的，脸上泛了红潮，嘴唇微微张着，露出鲜嫩水润的舌尖。  
惹人怜爱的样子让对方情难自禁地低头含着他的唇瓣，继而温柔地绕住他的舌尖，男孩轻颤着承受浓烈急切的快感，睫毛已不自觉地被泪水沾湿。  
贾方抱紧身下人，速度却丝毫不放缓，那交合处因快速的捅插夹杂着液体打磨成一圈圈的白泡，就像一朵朵灿放的白色小花。那双炯炯有神的眼睛失神地视着对方，男人笑了笑，下身用力一顶把对方那早已九宵魂外的思绪稍微拉回现实。

“你别想着我会放过你。神灯和你都是我的猎物——除非你想你是小偷的小秘密被你心爱的公主所发现。” 阿拉丁感觉到自己体内裡夹着的性器再次胀大一圈，横冲直撞的性器使男孩感觉自己的五脏六腑快要被撞坏。男孩的屁股被高高翘起，然后再次狠狠的往下推，就像要把对方的睾丸也吃进去似的。

“啊！要去了……！”玲口被绳子捆住而无法释放，随着男孩的动作上下晃动着。阿拉丁难受的扭动着身体，企图逃跑离开这个地方。而对方早已识破，狠狠朝敏感点一顶，男孩的身体便瘫软下来。  
抱起对方狠狠的压在窗上，阿拉丁那硬得发疼的阴茎与光滑的窗面互相磨擦，这感觉难受得他怀疑自己会否死于无法射精下。绳子随着磨擦掉落在地板上，而男孩的性器在对方狠狠戳着后穴后马上像水龙头一样射出浓郁的精液。同时的后穴高潮使他全身都在痉挛，而贾方亦把自己的精液满满的灌了阿拉丁的体内，大量的果酱溷合着液体顺着后穴流出来。

“记住，我的东西无法逃离我的手心。”  
稍微整理一下衣物，再次用厚重的长袍盖住刚刚欢爱的痕迹，贾方推开门离开了这个充满粉液及甜味的房间。

他就像刚来一样，却又神秘的离开。彷彿刚才那个人并不是眼前这个冷血无情的男人。也许他在日后可能会因这名阿格拉巴毫不起眼的小偷而失败，可是他已不在意。

因为他已找到最耀眼的鑽石，也成功把他打磨成闪闪发亮的星星。他所需要做的，便是把星星困在手心上，不让他回到星河之上。

你只属于我


End file.
